<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smile Like You Mean It by SomethingClich8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487804">Smile Like You Mean It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingClich8/pseuds/SomethingClich8'>SomethingClich8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outer Worlds (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingClich8/pseuds/SomethingClich8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS!! UNFINISHED AND UNEDITED, ITS NOT GOOD)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In this AU, the Unplanned Variable is set to take control of Halcyon from their father, Chairman Rockwell. This is just a probably small piece about the au with the crew in Byzantium. This is a bad summary, I'm sorry :') work inspired by the song of the same name by the Killers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smile Like You Mean It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It was the end of a particularly scorching hot day, in a particularly scorching hot summer, with fiery pavement melting shoes and damaging automechanicals, and people squinting so much they may as well have just closed their eyes. Bellamy Rockwell hated it. You could say she hated it with a burning passion, even. Summer was her least favourite season, filled with ridiculous people paying those who couldn't refuse a pittance to perform the stupidest tasks. One day, Bellamy had seen no less than 7 people pouring water on the walkways of Byzantium so some rich idiot could walk without damaging their precious shoes. She'd stayed home most of the summer, to avoid the heat. Aside from the odd rule breaking jaunt outside the city walls with Nyoka to the beach, she had stayed in the nice, marble-floored, air-conditioned luxury of her home. It was just easier to stay home. Her friends lived close by or with her, and she had all the entertainment she could ever want, music, books, aetherwave serials. She didn't even like serials in all honesty, but Felix did, and Bellamy liked Felix. Not that she'd ever admit it, of course. He was energetic, bold, and stupid. Law, he was so stupid. Bellamy found the trait endearing rather than annoying, coming from him anyways. If anybody else was that stupid, she would probably stab them violently in the kidney with a snail fork.</p>
<p>A sudden cough from the doorway broke her from her violent fantasy. She looked round lazily, eyes registering the familiar blue robes and grey hair of her shadow. Maximillian DeSoto, some OSI moron her father had hired to ''keep an eye on you while I'm at work Bella, he's here to keep you safe and continue your education''. That was what he claimed anyways. Bellamy hated Max, referring to him as the 'Crypt Keeper' whenever she got the chance. Scowling heavily she rolled her eyes and looked back down at the table in front of her, the scrap of paper infinitely more interesting than whatever her babysitter had to say. Why didn't Rockwell just let Nyoka and Ellie stay here? At least she liked them, they were capable of fun. She had asked her father that once before. He had just rolled his eyes heavily and told her that the fact she didn't know why, was the reason. Whatever the hell that meant. Max's voice cut through her internal reminiscing, dry and heavily laden with sarcasm, like the worlds most obnoxious paper-cut. ''If you're quite finished glaring at that no doubt fascinating scrap of paper, your father has requested you and Parvati go to his office now''. </p>
<p>Bellamy rolled her eyes and huffed, still refusing to look at him. Why couldn't Rockwell come get her himself? He was her father after all. She could feel Max watching her as she sat unmoving, the sting of a mild loathing almost clearly visible in the air between them. After a moment Bellamy shrugged and stood up, looking around for Parvati. Her eyes fell on the other girl, sat beside the window, all curled up with a book and completely lost in her own world. She hadn't even noticed Max come in. Lucky her, Bellamy thought as she walked over and gently tapped her shoulder. Parvati jumped like she'd been hit with a mild electric current, looking around wildly for a second before focussing on Bellamy and smiling timidly. ''Something the matter Bells? whatcha looking all miserable-like for?''. Parvati's tone was chipper, cheerful even, and despite Max still hovering in the doorway, Bellamy couldn't help but smile as she spoke. ''C'mon Par, Crypt Keeper says dad wants us, but as per he didn't deem it necessary to tell me why''. She hopped back a step and offered a hand to Parvati who took it gratefully, squealing slightly as Bellamy pulled her to her feet rapidly. The two walked to the door where an increasingly irritated Max still stood. Stopping a little ways from him, Bellamy swept her free arm out in a grand gesture before dropping low in a ridiculously exaggerated bow, twirling her hand as she did. Parvati giggled quietly before Bellamy spoke in a mocking grandiose radio announcer voice. ''Oh great and wise Crypt Keeper, I humbly bow before you! Now, take me to your leader!''. Max's scowl deepened, a feat Bellamy didn't even know was possible, as he turned and marched out of the room walking so fast that the two girls had to run to keep up, hands still clasped together as the pair giggled. </p>
<p>Parvati hadn't always lived with Bellamy and her father. She used to have her own family, living with her Dad in some far off worker settlement. Her father had died when she was young though, and not knowing her mother, Parvati had been alone. It was never quite explained how an orphaned 6 year old wound up in Byzantium alone, but Bellamy didn't care. The two had spent many an hour as children making up stories about how Par had ended up in the city all on her own. The most popular stories were the ones that involved tales of pirates and mischief. But it didn't matter much in the end. A 4 year old Bellamy had been out with her father one day, going to see a film and have a nice meal out somewhere when she had spotted something and slipped her hand from Rockwells grasp, running into a dark alley to find it. When her father finally found her again, she was stood with a terrified and dirt streaked Parvati, fiercely snarling at a curious and completely unbothered sprat. They were tightly holding hands, and didn't let go for the rest of the day. After a few questions and a lot of talking, wild promises, and pleading from his daughter, Rockwell had agreed to take Parvati in. The rest was, as they say, history.</p>
<p>They eventually caught up with Max outside Rockwells office. He went to knock, but Bellamy pushed past and swept the door open, ignoring Max's look of horror as she pulled Parvati in and waltzed up to her fathers desk, thudding down her free hand and staring at the figure seated behind the desk. Chairman Rockwell looked up from his paperwork and smiled at his errant daughter. Without even looking at him, Rockwell spoke to Max. ''Thank you Maximillian, you can return to whatever it is you were doing. You won't be needed until later this evening. I'll send someone to fetch you at that time''. Max sighed sharply and nodded before turning and walking away, letting the door swing shut behind him. Parvati watched him go, her arm swinging gently, hand still linked with Bellamys. After a moment the Chairman smiled at the both and gestured for them to sit down, offering a tin with Rizzos sweets in it once they were comfy. Bellamy declined but Par took one, unwrapping it and quickly popping it in her mouth with a quick nod of thanks. Rockwell clasped his hands in front of him, leaning his elbows on the desk and leaned forward slightly, his tone conversational as he spoke. ''Nice to see you girls! Hows your day been? Get up to any mischief?''. Parvati giggled and shook her head as Bellamy rolled her eyes and grinned. ''For sure dad, I'll just tell you if ever I break any rules yeah? Sounds smart to me. Par was just reading that new book you got her, and I was just thinking, about stuff. You know how it is...''. She trailed off, not wanting to admit she'd been thinking about that damn Millstone boy again. His parents owned some important business so they were rarely around, giving Felix plenty of free time. This summer, he'd taken to hanging out with Bellamy and her friends, much to her dismay. With him around, there was an infinitely higher chance that she'd say something stupid and her whole façade of being mildly irked by him would crumble, something she would never live down.</p>
<p>The sudden silence of the room hit her like a charging Primal. She'd been sat in silence for ages and her father and Parvati were staring at her with increasing worry every second that passed. Well, Parvati was looking at her with worry, Rockwell on the other hand was just smiling softly with a single raised eyebrow, his eyes knowing. Blanching slightly, Bellamy coughed and rapidly moved on. ''So, why'd you send the Crypt Keeper to fetch us? What was so important that it couldn't just wait until dinner time? Are you literally on fire? Is the city crumbling to dust? Have I actually been invisible the whole time and you're just now telling me?!''. Sighing heavily, Rockwell rolled his eyes at the faux hysterics, something he was very familiar with from Bellamy, who had always had a flair for the dramatic. She could've gone into the serials, if she had the capacity to take orders of any kind. Shaking his head slightly he replied, trying to hide the change in the tone of his voice as he anticipated the reaction. ''No family dinner tonight I'm afraid! Something much better instead, I'm sure you'll both agree...'' He paused and looked at them both, Parvati was smiling gently, somewhat nervous. Bellamy on the other hand wore suspicion like a coat, wrapped tight around her, covering any hint of anything else. Clearing his throat, Rockwell continued; ''No, tonight there's a party being held here, a celebration of the fact it's been a very prosperous summer for the city! I expect you both to attend, in -appropriate- attire, Bellamy I'm talking to you here! I've had Celeste design you two some dresses, they're in your rooms, I expect you to wear them -all night- Bellamy, again, aimed at you. It'll be a long night so I suggest you get some rest while you can. I'll send Max to fetch you in about 2 hours okay? He'll be chaperoning you all night''. Bellamy groaned loudly at this last comment, and muttered something about 'having capable friends who could chaperone and who are capable of having fun at least'. Running a hand down his face, Rockwell sighed heavily. ''Bells, I have no doubt Nyoka and Ellie will be there, you know they never miss a party. And, I even heard a rumour Felix Millstone will be in attendance. I'm sure you have some loose argument to have with him, after all, its been what, a week since you argued about if the Rizzos Logo was purple or violet?''. Bellamys face flushed red and she dropped Parvatis hand, covering her face with both of hers. Success. Rockwell grinned and stood up to open the door and let them leave. ''As I said, I'll send Max in about 2 hours, so you better go get ready. I'll see you tonight!''. Parvati smiled at him as she walked out, Bellamy still hand her face hidden in her hands. The door swung shut behind them as they started walking towards their rooms to prepare.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well this was an unmitigated disaster! If ur still here, thank u :) if ur not, how are you reading this? I might write more for this, I'm kinda liking it, but I might not<br/>-edit, I changed this and I think its somewhat better now! hope you liked it :) Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>